Six visiteurs pour Mia
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: Six jeunes étrangers débarquent à Poudlard et semblent connaitre une Hermione bien particulière... premier chapitre en ligne: à vous d'écrire la suite!


_**Salut tout le monde, j'ai eu cette idée il y a plusieurs semaine et je l'ai tapé mais impossible de la continuer, j'ai de vagues idées mais pas de chute alors je vous donne ce premier chapitre, puis les idées que j'ai eu pour la suite, et si ça tente quelqu'un de partir de là ou de m'aider, je suis preneuse, vous n'avait qu'à mettre dans les reviews vos propres idées ou le titre de votre propre histoire inspirée de ce début, histoire que ce que ça intéresse puissent faire le lien (et moi la première)**_

La grande salle de Poudlard. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. C'est immense, magnifique, magique même…

Il n'y a que peu d'endroit su terre contenant autant de magie, et le Professeur Dumbledore était fier de pouvoir dire que la grande salle de son école de sorcellerie n'avait nulle part ailleurs sa pareille.

Il observait attentivement ses élèves, se demandant lequel d'entre eux était parvenu à lui cacher certains de ses talents, et surtout de ses secrets, pendant aussi longtemps. Il savait que la réponse lui serait bientôt apportée sur un plateau part les six jeunes gens qui venait de passer le portail de l'école, mais il aurait aimé le savoir seul.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues plus tôt que prévu quand une voix inconnue s'éleva dans le hall d'entrée :

Mais dépêchez-vous donc un peu ! vous vous trainez tellement qu'elle a du avoir le temps de changer dix milles fois d'avis depuis son dernier hiboux !

C'était la voix d'une jeune fille, visiblement surexcitée et impatiente. Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'une autre fille, plus douce et plus posée.

Calme-toi un peu Tess. Si Mia c'est enfin décidé à nous laisser venir, elle va juste nous accueillir en nous sautant dans les bras.

Mike n'est pas convaincu du tout par ta théorie Anna et de nous tous, mon frère et quand même celui qui la connait la mieux sa Mia chérie, s'éleva une troisième voix, masculine cette fois-ci.

Mike arrête d'étrangler David, on va entrer.

Mais Garett, mon frère et un abruti.

On le sait tous mais ma chère petite sœur est raide dingue de cet abruti alors lâche-le histoire qu'elle décompresse un peu.

Jared ! s'exclama la voix de Tess.

Sur ce dernier éclat, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir sur un étrange groupe : deux filles et quatre garçons. L'un d'eux retenait une des filles, brune, les cheveux longs, lui ressemblant beaucoup et qui se débâtait, deux autres, visiblement des jumeaux, blonds et basanés, tenté de s'étrangler l'un l'autre pendant que le dernier, un grand noir, avait un bras dignement passé autour de la taille de la dernière jeune femme, blonde elle aussi, mais bien plus distinguée, et ayant visiblement du sang de vélane dans les veines. Cette dernière soupira pendant que son ami soufflait.

Bonjour la première impression.

Les quatre autres réalisèrent alors que les portes s'étaient ouvertes et se recomposèrent une allure plus digne. Quand ce fut fait, le grand noir, visiblement le chef de cet attroupement, prit la parole.

Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Garett O'Kein et voici mes amis Annabelle Demestre, les jumeaux Mickaël et David Bronsonn et Jared et Tess Grillis, dit-il en les désignant tour à tour.

Mais avant que le directeur n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva de la table des rouge et or.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Tess se tourna vers Annabelle.

Comment tu m'as dit ça déjà ? ah oui je me souviens : « elle va juste nous accueillir en nous sautant dans les bras ». Mike, c'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi au sujet de Mia.

C'est alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard virent Hermione Granger je-sais-tout aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Les serpentards commencèrent immédiatement à ricaner, imaginant déjà la jeune préfète en chef se présenter niaisement et proposer son aide aux nouveaux venus.

Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise à eux, et à tous les autres, quand la miss parfaite de Poudlard se mit à hurler.

Et répondez-moi quand je vous parle bande d'hippogriffes décérébrés !

Les six étrangers la dévisagèrent.

Nan ça ce peut pas ! s'exclama Tess en se tournant vers Mike et Garett qui dévisageait Hermione.

Mike est-ce que c'est… ? demanda Jared en se tournant à son tour vers les deux autres qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Mais non les gars ! « Ça », ça peut pas être Mia chérie, répondit subitement David.

ET ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! s'exclama Hermione.

Tous les six se tournèrent alors brusquement vers elle et la dévisagèrent.

Mia ? demanda doucement Mickaël.

Oui Mike mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Mais, mais…

Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire alors son frère lui vint en aide.

Désolée mais notre Mia ne s'habille pas comme une petite première de la classe, elle est toujours bien coiffée et juste assez décente pour que personne ne puisse lui faire de remarque sur sa façon d'être mais pour quand même faire crever mon frère préféré de jalousie.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir avant qu'un phénomène incroyable ne se produise. Drago Malefoy, le prince de glace des serpentard, explosa de rire, rapidement suivit par tous les autres membres de sa maison.

Pourquoi tu te mare comme ça, l'interrogea Garett.

Parce qu'on ne doit pas parler de la même fille, si encore on peut appeler une sang-de-bourbe une fille, répondit Malefoy en se reprenant.

Les deux jumeaux devinrent un instant livides avant de se tourner brusquement vers le serpentard. Mais Hermione les arrêta d'un geste.

Tu veux voir Malefoy, comment la Sang-de-bourbe que je suis, avant même d'avoir eut le moindre cours avec un professeur, a mieux maitrisé la magie que toi et tes petits amis mangemorts ne sauraient probablement jamais le faire.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle monta sur la table des Serdaigle, qui était la plus proche, et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

Finite promio incantatem !

Et devant tous Poudlard réuni, les traits du rat-de bibliothèque changèrent, devinrent plus fins, plus harmonieux, ses yeux plus grands, plus clairs, ses cheveux plus souples, sa taille plus fine et ses courbes plus voluptueuses. Puis ses vêtement passèrent brusquement des l'uniforme informe de l'école à une tenue plus décontractée, un jean taille basse et un top rouge laissant légèrement apparaitre son ventre plat.

Une fois le résultat désiré obtenu, elle se tourna vers la table des rouge et or, tout aussi médusée que les autres et s'adressa à l'une des trois seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air surprise.

Désolée Ginny, je te rendrais tout ça ce soir mais tu sais bien que je n'ai rien de sympas ici.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tu sais bien que j'adore te voir comme ça.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et sauta en bas de la table des Serdaigle, directement dans les bras de Mickaël.

Ça c'est ma petite amie super sexy.

_**Voilà, voilà. Alors pour la suite, les 2 autres Griffondors au courant du secret d'Hermione, je voyais bien les jumeaux Weasley (ça ferait un sacré quatuor avec les jumeaux Mike et David), ensuite tout le monde aura constaté que ces 6 petits nouveaux + Hermione = 7 (comme le nombre de joueur d'une équipe de quidditch). Ensuite, Jared et Ginny sont tous les deux célibataires (mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion)**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop si Dumbledore est sympa ou manipulateur, ni trop quoi faire de Harry et Ron, des Serpentards, de Voldy et des autres.**_

_**Si vous voulez réécrire se chapitre dans un langage un peu plus « châtié », un peu plus soft, y a pas de problème, je l'ai écrit comme il est venu alors c'est pas du grand art…**_

_**PENSEZ A METTRE VOS IDEES OU LES TITRES DE VOS FICTIONS QUI S'INSPIRENT DE CE DEBUT DANS LES REVIEWS, POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE PUISSE FAIRE LE LIEN.**_

_**MERCI A TOUS**_


End file.
